


Остролист

by goldenfool (shadowkatja)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Femslash, Gen, Kings & Queens, POV First Person, Post-War, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/goldenfool
Summary: Пока я так далеко в пути,Пусть она не убоится тьмы.
Kudos: 2





	1. art

art by crmwllwll


	2. Остролист

Кроваво-красный рассвет пробирается в коридор сквозь узкие бойницы. Именно в этот день. Какой символизм. Я морщусь. Решение принято, уже ничего не изменить и не исправить. 

Королевские регалии мирно спят в сокровищнице. Ни к чему им это. А вот рубин в стальном обруче на моей голове наверняка сияет, впитывая этот рассвет так же, как чистую кровь. Я чувствую его нетерпение. 

Я не хотела приходить. И сейчас, когда мои движения отражаются от каменных стен лязгающим звуком лат, я все еще не хочу. Потому что это будет больно. Расставаться всегда больно. Расставаться с туманной надеждой на перспективы еще больнее. Я могу сколько угодно клясться в своей любви, но какой в этом смысл. Мы обе связаны нашим положением. Я не хочу, но не прийти было бы нечестно. Она бы справилась, это я точно знаю, но исчезнуть молча было бы подло. Потому что она не знает, если, конечно, крысы еще не донесли о моём поспешном решении.

Я замираю перед входом в её кабинет, сжимая в пальцах веточку остролиста. Выдыхаю и толкаю тяжелую деревянную дверь, не утруждая себя лишним стуком.

Тень стоит у окна. Высокая, почти на голову выше меня, тонкая, жилистая, гибкая, как ивовый прут. Черные волосы собраны в строгий пучок, рукава привычной мужской рубашки закатаны до локтей, и кажется, что она вполне спокойна. Только бледные руки, сжатые в кулаки, показывают, что она уже в курсе.

Я знаю ее всю свою жизнь. И я верю ей больше, чем себе. Когда наш общий отец стал принцем-консортом, Тень уже родилась. И её приняли. Я бы рада была сказать, что к нам относились одинаково, но это не так. Между будущей королевой и бастардкой огромная пропасть в глазах окружающих. Но её это никогда не интересовало. Как не интересовал престол. Ей была важна я. И всю мою жизнь она стояла за моим плечом, выходя на защиту, когда того требовала ситуация. Она – мой маяк и моя крепость. Я вообще не уверена, что мы единокровные. Ничего общего. Она – бледная, черноволосая, черноглазая. А я смуглая, светловолосая, светлоглазая. Я – копия отца, а в ней нет ни единой его черты.. Но это не важно.

Она обернулась медленно, хотя точно знала, что это я, еще до того, как моя рука коснулась двери.

– Твои волосы.

– Мои волосы, – я автоматически взъерошиваю короткие кудри, еще вчера бывшие длинной толстой косой. 

Она закрывает глаза и поджимает губы: 

– Ты все-таки решила. И забрала корону Лейгарта Кровавого.

Корона. Я знала, что она будет недовольна. Но, кажется, недооценила масштаб проблемы.

– Этени, ты что, растеряла последние мозги? Ты спускалась в склеп, ты украла проклятую корону своего проклятого прадеда, которая свела его с ума. Тебе надоело жить? 

– Я не могу по-другому. Ты знаешь. Я просто не могу. Это мои люди гибнут. Это моя земля горит.

Тень приближается стремительным движением и обнимает меня, царапая руки о рельефные наплечники, и лихорадочно шепчет:

– Девочка, милая моя девочка, во что они тебя втянули.

Мое сердце обливается кровью. Во что же меня втянули. Меня готовили быть королевой, но лихорадка, унесшая жизни матери и отца, оказалась слишком внезапной. Я не была готова взойти на престол. Как будто у меня был выбор… А падальщики почувствовали кровь. Эти чертовы шахты, располагающиеся слишком близко к границе, слишком лакомый кусочек, чтобы не попытаться вырвать их у только что коронованной девчонки. Но отдать их – значит отдать всю страну на растерзание. Сначала шахты, потом выход к морю, потом еще что-нибудь. Я не имею права пойти на уступки захватчикам. И я не имею права отсиживаться во дворце, пока убивают моих людей. И не собираюсь. 

Я протягиваю ей свернутый пергамент, скрепленный королевской печатью. Возможно, это мой последний указ. Право престолонаследия. Сиелла Арфон, бастардка, Тень, глава службы безопасности Её Величества Этени. Я верю, что она будет лучшей королевой, чем я, хотя ей всегда претила даже мысль об этом.

– Что это?

– Если я погибну…

Она зажимает мне рот ладонью:

– Ты не посмеешь. Слышишь, ты не можешь погибнуть. Ты не имеешь права погибать.

– Тень, ты разве не видишь, всем плевать на мои права. Особенно шальным стрелам, – я криво улыбаюсь. - Пожалуйста, мне и так невыносимо. Не держи меня. Не делай мне еще больнее.

Она отстраняется. 

То, что пишут в книгах, не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходит в действительности. Я практически потеряла контроль. А впереди самое сложное.

Я вкладываю веточку остролиста в ее ладонь и зажимаю ее в кулак. В темных глазах я вижу свое отражение, я вижу свое отчаяние.

– Ты справишься. Ты пять лет стояла за плечом советника моей матери, и он прислушивался к тебе. Ты была со мной. И я знаю, что ты знаешь, что делать с этой страной во время моего отсутствия. Ты просто продолжишь делать то, что делала. Только теперь у тебя будут все полномочия. 

– Но…

– Я еще не договорила, – голос срывается. - Ты не обязана меня ждать, понимаешь? Ты ничего мне не должна. Только, пожалуйста, сохрани её, – я сильнее сжимаю её кулак. – Она будет беречь тебя. Всегда. Я всегда буду с тобой. Даже если... Тем более, если. 

Я опускаюсь на одно колено, улыбаясь, как будто ничего не случилось. Как будто это простой турнир.

– Как насчет благословения?

Тень обхватывает мое лицо руками и пристально вглядывается, пытаясь отыскать что-то в глубине моих глаз. Остролист в её руке царапает щеку. 

– Как же я могу тебя не ждать… – она закрывает глаза и прижимается к моему лбу губами.

Я ухожу быстро, не оборачиваясь. На дворцовой площади уже трубит рог. Уже ждет оседланная лошадь и реет королевское знамя над головами.

Я постараюсь вернуться. Я действительно постараюсь.


	3. Возвращайся в словах и без слов

Пять лет. Пять чертовых лет я надеваю регентскую корону. Пять лет я стараюсь делать всё, чтобы в военных условиях минимизировать голод и смерть простых людей. Пять лет я с ужасом жду гонцов. Пять лет я встречаю каждый рассвет у окна, в надежде, что именно сейчас вдалеке зазвучат трубы и покажутся знамена, но тщетно.

Она пишет письма, редко, раз в три-четыре дана*, и ничего о себе. Рассказывает о том, как погиб Лютик, ее конь, и что она никак не привыкнет к строптивой Елени, которую взяла ему на замену. Хотя уже, наверное, привыкла. Рассказывает, как подобрала чумазого мальчишку в разоренной деревне, потому что его нельзя было оставить, а он оказался девчушкой. Рассказывает, что погиб Грэг, и мне жутко хочется оказаться рядом, потому что я знаю, как ей тяжело. Он был её первой совершенно детской влюбленностью, скоротечной, потому что построена она была на ромашках, которые капитан королевской гвардии дарил семилетней принцессе. Но после смерти ее родителей именно он, уже генерал, вместе со мной встал опорой под её шаткий трон. Она присылает списки с именами погибших, длинные, составленные её рукой. Но ни слова о том, как она.

Я посылаю ей ответы. Пишу о голоде, который мы стараемся не допустить. О понижении налогов. Об успешно остановленной эпидемии чумы, умалчивая, что при этом пришлось выжечь целый квартал. Всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать. Я пишу о том, что советник по экономическим вопросам неудачно поскользнулся на лестнице, свернув себе шею, умалчивая, что его толкнула моя рука. Ей совершенно ни к чему сейчас знать, что во дворце завелась гниль. Я разберусь с этим. Я пишу ей, что остролист всё еще свеж, как будто сорван вчера, а сама думаю, засохнет ли он, если она погибнет, даст ли мне знать. Я пишу ей, что, пока мое сердце бьется, я жду ее дома.

Этор уже привык докладывать новости моей спине. Я всегда смотрю в окно. Все мы стараемся чаще смотреть в окна.

– Нам нужно что-то делать с запасами. Их хватит разве что на год.

Я киваю сама себе и замираю, когда вижу на горизонте приближающуюся точку. Кажется, это гонец. После пяти данов тишины. Но последние лучи солнца зажигают на красных знаменах золотого королевского ястреба, и кровь отливает от моего лица. Позабыв о голоде, об Эторе, я, спотыкаясь, бегу к выходу из дворца.

Я вижу Этени. Исхудавшую, скованно прижимающую руку к телу, с криво остриженными волосами и ужасным бордовым шрамом через всю щеку. Камень в короне сыто поблескивает. Она отдала ему всех убитых её рукой, а он дал ей на это силы. Казалось бы, равноценный обмен, но это совсем не так.

Настоящая королева спешивается, и я делаю шаг вперед.

– Регентша в мужских брюках, надо же, – Этени прикасается к моему лицу рукой, а в ее глазах счастье мешается со слезами.

– Если вы не заметили, у нас тут война, ваше Величество, – я улыбаюсь, впервые за эти пять лет, и целую её руку.

– Уже нет.

Я чувствую кровь на своих губах, а она падает так быстро, что я едва успеваю подхватить.

– Устрой девочку, – шепчет, и теряет сознание.

– Нет, нет, нет, черт тебя возьми, ты не посмеешь умереть, слышишь, не посмеешь! Лекаря!

И тут я обращаю внимание на девочку, все еще сидящую в седле лошади Этени. Это невозможно. Просто невозможно. Я как будто смотрю на двадцать пять лет назад и вижу себя: те же глаза, тот же нос, те же черные волосы. Неужели отец посмел, чертов ублюдок, при живой Королеве… Не сейчас!

– Девочку в гостевые покои, отмыть, накормить, напоить успокаивающей настойкой, я потом разберусь.

Королеву переносят в ближайшие покои, и я остаюсь, когда лекарь начинают свою работу.

Все её тело покрыто шрамами и кровоподтеками. Белые полоски, красные рубцы, огромная лиловая область в районе ребер. Бедная моя девочка, почему это тебя вообще коснулась. Почему ты. Почему не я? Богиня, во имя чего ты посылаешь своим дочерям такие испытания?

У нее сломано три ребра, и кровоточит свежая, наспех зашитая и уже успевшая воспалиться глубокая рана на плече. Когда она очнется – если она очнется – я лично её придушу. Почему не послала гонцов? Они же прибыли малым отрядом, значит, остальная часть армии осталась на местах, зализывать раны. Почему она?! Упрямая девчонка. А еще эта корона!

Корона. Корона тянет силы из её и так ослабшего организма. Корона, носить которую без последствий невозможно в принципе, но для тех, в чьих жилах течет кровь Королев, последствия не так фатальны. Корона, за прикосновение к которой платят самой ценной валютой – временем. Но если к тем, кому она принадлежит по праву, она щедра и забирает годы за годы, то посторонние платят годами за минуты и секунды. И болью, конечно, потому что никто не смеет безнаказанно к ней прикасаться. Но ничего из этого не будет иметь значения, если она погибнет. А она погибнет, даже если лекарь сделает все, от него зависящее – а он сделает, если хочет жить – у её организма просто не хватит ресурсов заживить эту рану.

Я прикусываю губу и аккуратно снимаю корону с её головы. Мне кажется, что мои руки сунули в жаровню. Ужасно хочется заорать и отбросить эту чертову корону, но с древними артефактами так не обращаются. Я аккуратно кладу ее на тумбу возле кровати. Сколько лет она у меня отняла? Пять? Десять? Пятнадцать? Я никогда этого не узнаю.

С Этени я проводила только ночи, почти отключаясь на полу возле ее постели. До тех пор, пока она не очнется, я все еще регентша, и должна разгребать всё, что произошло. А дел много: бесчисленные советы по заключению мира, планированию экономики и изменению внутренней и внешней политики. Мы надеемся получить большие отступные от Скальдии, развязавшей эту войну, которые помогут нам избежать голода. Но встреча с посольством состоится только, когда Этени поправится.

На следующий день после их прибытия я знакомлюсь с Астией.   
Девчушка робко протягивает мне руку:

– Астия. А вы моя сестра? – Она на секунду запинается. – Просто Этени сказала…

Однако. Пожимаю ее маленькую ладошку и устраиваюсь прямо на ковре:

– Сиелла. Присядешь? Я думаю, нам нужно много рассказать друг другу.

Она с тяжелым вздохом рассматривает своё пышное детское платье и аккуратно, стараясь не помять и не запачкать, садится напротив меня.

– Жалко? – Спрашиваю участливо.

Мне тоже было жалко все эти красивые платья, потому что до переезда во дворец у меня таких не было, а потом было жалко себя, потому что в этих платьях нельзя было бегать, играть, фехтовать. Но я терпела, потому что за штаны лэра* Висени нещадно била меня палкой. Впрочем, лэра не стеснялась пускать палку в ход при любых оплошностях. Но я ей даже благодарна, если не этот страх, я бы не училась столь усердно и никогда бы не стала помощницей советника. Потому что мой разум перевесил происхождение. Именно тогда я свободно стала носить брюки.

– Жалко. – Девочка внимательно смотрит на мое лицо.

Мы действительно очень похожи. Она фактически моя копия, и это заметно даже детскому глазу. Я бы подумала, что она моя дочь, если бы это не было безумством. У меня не может быть детей – побочные ветви безжалостно травят – и за это я действительно благодарна Ее покойному Величеству. Слишком много я видела измученных и погибших родами женщин, чтобы стремиться к продолжению рода, да и было бы что продолжать.

Но если она не моя дочь, то это значит что, скорее всего, она действительно моя сестра. Но как? Как он посмел изменить ее Величеству? Как позволили? У нас одна мать? Может он не знал, что будет ребенок? Может это не его ребенок? Может у него был брат, о котором никто не знал? Глупости. Мы никогда не сможем об этом узнать, моя мать исчезла, как только меня увезли во дворец, и даже если Астия – её дочь, все участники этой истории мертвы. И теперь я должна решить: или я признаю её своей, или нужно придумывать что-то другое. Воспитанница?

– Во-первых, не Этени, а её Величество, к этому придется привыкнуть, хотя бы когда вокруг люди. Во-вторых, да, я твоя сестра. Прости меня, я не знала, что ты есть.

Она встает, с минутку топчется на месте, а потом аккуратно обнимает меня за шею. Ребенка. Кажется, старшая сестра – это мое призвание. Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе не пришлось пережить то, через что прошли мы с Этени, я клянусь светлой дланью Богини.

Этени приходит в себя на пятый день, когда я в полузабытьи сижу возле ее кровати, положив на нее голову. Я просыпаюсь от того, что она гладит меня по волосам, в которых за эти пять дней появилось больше седины, чем за прошедшие пять лет.   
Я смотрю на нее, она смотрит на меня. Сейчас мы обе похожи на восставших мертвечих.

– Я ждала тебя.

– Я старалась не умереть.

– А по твоим шрамам и не скажешь, – я качаю головой, и она краснеет.

– Ну…

– Тшш. Не нужно ничего объяснять, ты вернулась, это главное.   
– Ага, вернулась, красотка, – она трогает шрам на своей щеке, и в ее голосе явно слышится отвращение. – Как я теперь с этим?

– А что-то изменилось?

– Ты что, слепая? Я теперь уродина! Как ты вообще можешь на это смотреть?!

Это она зря. Я ложусь рядом, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не потревожить её раны, и смотрю. Долго, внимательно, стараясь запомнить каждый дюйм. Замечаю еще один свежий шрам под волосами за ухом. Этени хочется отвернуться, спрятаться под одеяло, я знаю её слишком хорошо, чтобы не понять этого, но она с вызовом смотрит на меня, поджав губы. Весь её вид кричит: «Ну что, ты убедилась?»

Мне хочется трясти её и орать, какая она дура. Но я просто целую ее в ту самую щеку со шрамом и аккуратно обнимаю.

– Если хочешь знать мое мнение, и даже если не хочешь, я все равно тебе скажу. Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело. Ты вернулась из кровавого ада. И вряд ли теперь сможешь надеть то розовое воздушное платье, да и захочешь ли? Тебе нужно еще много времени, чтобы понять и принять какая ты сейчас, и я совсем не о внешности. Я люблю тебя. Слышишь? Ты – моя семья. И Астия теперь. Но ты – моя самая близкая. Мне плевать, сколько у тебя шрамов и как они расположены. Мне плевать, как ты одета. И всем людям, с которыми ты сражалась бок о бок – плевать, они прямо сейчас готовы отправиться за тебя в огонь. Не перебивай. Это ты тут спала, а они третировали всех, требуя отчетов о твоем состоянии. И твоему народу плевать, у них есть Великая Королева, которая была готова умереть за них. Они ценят это больше красивых лиц. Но если тебе нужен какой-нибудь смазливый принц-консорт, тогда да, есть смысл расстраиваться. Подумай об этом на досуге. А теперь, извини, я хочу поспать хотя бы пару часов, в последние годы у меня как-то очень плохо со сном.

Я отстраняюсь, собираясь подняться и уйти, но она держит меня за руку:

– Пожалуйста, останься со мной. Мне не нужны никакие принцы-консорты.

И я остаюсь.


End file.
